


Onegaishimasu!

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Coercion, Costumes, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Do you love me, Dai-chan?”“Of course I do. What do you want me to do?”





	Onegaishimasu!

“Why do I have to wear a pink pyjama?”

Daiki sighed, low, trying not to be heard.

He turned toward his boyfriend, who was staring disgusted at the costumes for the concert.

He threw a quick glance at them, then he turned toward Yamada again.

“Oh come on, Ryo-chan... we all have ridiculous pyjamas, don’t we? We have to wear them for a few minutes, I don’t think it’s this huge tragedy.” he tried to convince him, doing nothing to lighten the disgust on the younger’s face.

“But Dai-chan... I already have to hear I look like a girl. What I'm not missing is going on stage in a pink dotted pyjama!” he kept whining, and Arioka sighed louder now, not worried about the fact that the other was going to hear.

“Fine, I’ll acknowledge that. What would you have me do?” he said, knowing where the other was going with this.

Yamada smiled devilishly, getting closer and clinging to his shirt.

“Do you love me, Dai-chan?” he asked, with a voice that he wanted to pass as affectionate.

The elder tilted his head, suspicious.

“Of course I do. What do you want me to do?” he asked, cutting it short.

“Will you wear the pink pyjama instead of me? Please Daiki, please, please, please!” he asked, his hands together, ready to beg for him to comply.

Arioka turned his nose up.

He stared at the pink thing, then at the pyjama he was supposed to wear.

And, in the end, he looked at his boyfriend too, who kept staring at him, begging.

“Oh, fine!” he said in the end, scoffing while Yamada brought his arms around his waist and held him close.

“Thank you Dai-chan! I owe you one. Really. I’ll do whatever you want. Thank you!” he told him confusedly, grabbing the checked pyjama and rushing to try it on.

Daiki kept still in the middle of the room, staring at the pink dotted thing like he would've stared at his sworn enemy.

He grabbed it, unwillingly.

While he left the room, he sighed.

One of the crafts he should’ve worked on, was the one of telling Yamada ‘no’.

But he had no hope, he was never going to learn that.

And that pyjama, he was sure of it, would've reminded him of that particular flaw of his for a while.


End file.
